


Prank gone... Ginger?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginger Snape, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prank makes Severus Malfoy-Snape a red-head and has unexpected from his husband and wife.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 35





	Prank gone... Ginger?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ginger Snaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220302) by [MarshmallowMcGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall). 



> Thanks to Marshmallow-Mcgonagall who inspired this and my discord friends who are thirsty (even you Lex who started this mess)

"What? Why is your hair orange?" Lucius asked his normal black-haired lover.

"It was someone's idea of a prank," Severus said with a groan. Now isn't the time for Lucius to see him like that.

"You look like a Weasley," Lucius said trying to hide his laugh.

"And you look like trouble," Severus said but knew he'd be having orange hair until it grew out.

"You even have the freckles. Always wondered if a Weasley and a Malfoy could get together," Lucius said looking at Severus with a gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Severus said already known to be weary of that look.

"Yum, don't like Weasley but you can always be my shade of red," Narcissa said sneaking up on Severus from behind. "I think it's his eyes."

"Yes, they just beg to be fucked don't you think love."

"Fuck, Narcissa you're heavy," Severus said frustrated. He was already on the ground frustrated and she was positioned over his hips. 

"But I thought I was just right, that's what you strong men tell me," Narcissa said looking at them. 

"Seriously? Now? In the middle of the hall when I have red hair?"

"Are you complaining? Can't take us?" Narcissa teased but she kissed him. Lucius was already watching they knew it was Narcissa in charge like she always was.

"I can handle anything you throw at me Mrs. Malfoy-Snape," Severus said as she shifted her hips against him. He grabbed her hips and spun them over.

"I'm sure you can but maybe not leave our husband out. He might get lonely over there just watching." Narcissa teased and beckoned her husband forward to join them

It didn't take them long. It was surprisingly hot the red hair, of course they loved their husband's original black hair but with his dark eyes this was seemingly impossible to be this turned on by someone who resembles a Weasley of all people. 

"You're taking too long," Narcissa said already pushing down her shirt. She wanted attention now. She wrapped her legs around the hips of Severus and flipped them back over doing quick work of his pants and pulling him out. He was hard and just waiting for her. She was in no mood to tease and just slid down his hard length.

"Cissa, you're going to drive him insane," Lucius said kissing Severus from behind. Their wife was so much sometimes and forgot how delicate of men they could be. She could suck their soul out by just fucking them.

"That was my goal, Luc, look at him. His dark fuck me eyes and that hair. Never thought I'd love red hair but my Severus it looks wonderful on you," Narcissa purred not hesitating at all. Lucius was soon wrapped around her. She knew it would be better if they rolled so he could access Severus better but she was having fun. Having their now red-haired lover on the floor looking like his world is disappearing. She loved when they got like this. She closed her eyes and just felt as she rode her husband. Reminded her of when Draco had been conceived so long ago.


End file.
